1. Technical Field
This new idea deals with the total conversion of the energy of the water waves into usable energy such as mechanical/electrical energy or compressed air which are used in the project site to desalinate sea water, to pump water, to drive a vacuum or compressor pump, to drive a push-and-pull electric generator. This new machine is a floating hollow sea wall designed to stop the water waves and allows no water wave behind it, hence, it creates a calm harbor for boats,for safe playground, for floating houses and enhance agricultural activities on the ocean floor.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The existing water wave energy converters today are just simple power transfer mechanisms driven by impact walls that are being bumped by the water waves, or said mechanisms being driven by the buoyant force of the water waves upon floaters that move up and down, said oscillating floaters being attached to drive bars that activate piston type pumps. In the previous application No. 07/376,002, dated Aug. 15, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,595, there is a claim for a hollow floating sea wall designed to absorb the energy of the water waves, but its structural configuration is not shown in details, and further, it is limited to produce compressed air only, it has no underwater apron wall below its compressor wall to prevent the water waves from getting behind the sea wall, and that there is no oscillating power device attached to the front of said wall.
The reference prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,941 invented by John E. Bruce, entitled "Stressed Caisson Retained Island", presents a structural design for a circular wall, erected on shallow waters, in order to contain an earth fill to form an island, but it does not make use of the energy of the water waves, hence, it is irrelevant to these new inventions being presented, it being not a floating wall.
The reference prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,313 invented by Kenneth R. Broome, presents a dam to create waterhead and a siphon penstock to deliver pressurized water to the electric generator, but it does not make use of the energy of the water waves to create the waterhead, hence, said invention is irrelevant to these new inventions being presented.
The reference prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,348 invented by Leonard H. Wald, uses a turbine being submerged into the water waves to convert energy of said waves into electricity, uses solar cells and a steam engine thru focused sunlight to produce solar based electricity, and uses electricity to effect the reverse osmosis process and the freezing process for purposes of desalinating the sea water, but it does not show desalination by direct power transfer mechanism from the water waves which would eliminate the electric generator to reduce power lose in the process. In said reference invention, water distillation is done by steam boiling evaporation instead of a warm vacuum mist-spray forced evaporation process as being applied for patent in these new inventions being presented, hence, the above reference prior art is irrelevant to the herewith inventions being applied for patent.
In the prior arts:
a. There is no intention to produce a calm bay for a safe playground and to protect the shore lines against erosions by total break-up of the surf; PA1 b. There is no concept to use the surf energy for the desalination of sea water thru vacuum forced evaporation and direct mechanical reverse osmosis; PA1 c. There is no concept of a reverse osmosis wherein desalted salted sea water is being pumped out from under the sea instead of pumping up a large volume of salty sea water; PA1 d. There is no concept wherein solar heat is being trapped to enhance evaporation of water from a vacuum in a purification or distillation process; PA1 e. There is no concept wherein an apron wall is provided extending down below the floating wall to totally stop the surf and to increase surf pressure upon the compresion chambers; PA1 f. There is no concept wherein a push-and-pull wide rectangular electric generator is being driven by the water waves, thru a flat elongated floater oscillator; PA1 a. To provide relief to the problems obstructing the commercial use of the prior arts; PA1 b. To introduce a new technology for desalination of sea water thru reverse osmosis by using underwater static pressure; PA1 c. To introduce a new technology for forced distillation of water by using the energy of the water waves and by using solar energy being trapped by transparent vacuum insulator to warm up the evaporation vacuum chamber; PA1 d. To introduce a new technology to drive a water turbine by a waterhead that is developed by water waves; PA1 e. To introduce a new technology to produce electricity thru compressed air that is produced by the water waves bumping a floating sea wall, and to produce electricity by the use of a push-and-pull type electric generator; PA1 f. To introduce a new technology for the construction of a floating sea wall that has the function and ability to totally stop the water waves, to convert the energy of the water waves into mechanical energy, to create a calm harbor, to protect the shoreline, and to serve as a floating house. PA1 1. A new technology, wherein, a single or a bundle of light floater pipes is being oscillated up and down by the water waves, said oscillator pipe mechanically actuates a rocker arm or a drive bar, and said bar drives a pump, a push-and-pull electric generator, or drive a vacuum pump, alternatively or all at the same time; PA1 2. A new technology, wherein, the high water pressure, acting upon the reverse osmosis membrane, is created under the deep sea water by pumping up the desalted water directly from under the sea to the drinking water supply line, thereby, energy is being spent for pumping the purified water only, instead of pumping large quantities of salt water at a very high pressure and then throwing away a large portion of said salt water back to the ocean, to avoid waste of too much energy; PA1 3. A new technology, wherein, a floating sea wall creates and carries an elevated water that drives a water turbine, said turbine being built within said floating sea wall and mechanically connected to an electric generator and disposed to produce electric power; PA1 4. A new technology of forced distillation by vacuum pump and water spray process, wherein, a regulated mist spray of water/liquid is allowed to enter a vacuum chamber that is being warmed up by sunlight and/or by other heating means, and wherein, the vapor from the mist is being pumped out by a vacuum pump; PA1 5. A new concept of a window trap at various elevations acting as a one-way valve disposed at the vertical side of the hollow floating sea wall facing the incoming water waves to allow entrance of and to trap the water into the internal chambers of the hollow wall, in order to create elevated water and/or compressed air; PA1 6. A new concept of an apron wall disposed below the hollow floating wall to prevent spill-thru of the water waves under the sea wall, in order to prevent creation of waves behind the sea wall and to increase hydraulic ram or water wave pressure upon the intake valves of the hollow sea wall and upon the oscillating floater pipe power transmitter; PA1 7. A new design of a transparent heat insulator to trap solar heat and to prevent the heated material from getting in contact with the cold wind, in the form of air or vacuum sandwich in between transparent plates; PA1 8. A new concept of a rectangular push-and-pull electric generator that is driven by the mechanical oscillation of the water waves, wherein, the magnets are arranged to form a wide and thin rectangular plate that is forced to move back-and-forth into a thin rectangular cavity which is made up of induction wire coils, and a DC/AC power output cynchronizer is provided to work with other generators; PA1 9. A new design for a floating wall, wherein, the vertical floater caissons are evenly spaced apart along the length of the floating wall to serve as floater end posts between the segments of the energy absorbing wall so that said caissons will not interfere against the incoming surfs, and wherein, a straight vertical edge pointed nose is attached to the front side of each caisson to split the incoming surfs without destroying energy; PA1 10. A new design for a wide face anti-oscillation resistor board, wherein, said board is a thick sandwich of foam plastics, such as, styrofoam, or compressed air pipes for most of its internal laminates which make up most of its thickness, in order to make said board stiff and help float up the floating sea wall; PA1 11. A new technology for constructing light and stiff structures, wherein, caissons and pipes are laminated crossing each other and filled up with pressurized plastic foam or with compressed air; PA1 12. A new design for a floater drive oscillator, wherein, the cross-section of said floater is made into a flat rectangle so that it will attain its maximum buoyant power at the first 4th point of the surf; and PA1 13. A floating house made of plastic foam sandwich/laminates. PA1 1. The new concept of an under sea reverse osmosis apparatus reduces the excessive energy spent for pumping up large volumes of sea water to a higher elevation at a very high pressure and then throwing back a large portion of it to the sea to flash out concentrated brine, as it is being done in the existing commercial mehtod of desalination; PA1 2. The free energy of the water waves and the solar energy are used in this invention as substitutes to burning fuel in the process of desalination of sea water; PA1 3. The floating sea wall, being a structure for protecting the shoreline against erosion becomes a six purpose structure, hence, it is low cost structure, the purposes being: (a) to produce drinking water; (b) to produce usable energy; (c) to protect the shoreline; (d) to create a safe harbor; (e) to enhance agricultural activity on the ocean floor; and (f) to create a dwelling place; PA1 4. Desalination is done by forced distillation thru vacuum and mist spray process of evaporation with the use of solar heat and multistage vacuum pump driven by the water waves as main source of energy, and wherein, condensation is done by compressing the water vapor at the exit end of the said multistage vacuum pump; PA1 5. The creation of elevated water that drives the water turbine is done by the impact of the surf upon the vertical face of the sea wall that allows the entrance of water thru a plurality of one-way window valves in various elevations, instead of using pumps to elevate the sea water; PA1 6. The water wave being a push-and-pull mover, it is just appropriate to make the electric generator into a push-and-pull machine by moving the magnets up and down in between the induction wire coils to cut magnetic field. Due to low frequency of the water waves, but having enormous force, it is but logical to build a large magnetic field to be cut by large quantities induction wire for every movement of the surfs, in order to generate large quantities of electricity for every stroke of the water waves, hence, the herein new invention presents a wide rectangular plate formation of the magnets, one face of said plate magnet being North Pole while the other face being South Pole, and also presents a corresponding rectangular formation of the induction wires, hence, a new concept of a rectangular electric generator is born. This push-and-pull electric generator may also be constructed into a circular form, wherein, the center circle is a coil of induction wires wound along its circumference thereby forming an appearance similar to that of a pipe or a drum, the second circle/drum is a formation of a plurality of magnets forming a thick pipe that is free and clear from the first drum, the third and outer drum is another coil of induction wires wound along its circumference to form another large pipe that is free and clear from the second pipe, in order to cut magnetic fields on both sides of the magnet pipe. Hence, these concepts relieve the problem on how to make the water waves directly drive an electric generator; PA1 7. The new concept of making the wide face board anti-oscillation resistor into a floater structure, such as a foamed plastics sandwich, or a compressed air pipe sandwich or composit plastics, is also a break-thru and minimizes the use of the floater caissons; PA1 8. The new concept of filling up the floater caissons with compressed air or pressurized plastics foams also removes the problems on water leaks getting into the caissons, at the same time makes the caisson structurally much stronger against compression and bending, hence, the caissons may now be made of lighter materials such as plastics, lumber, or thin metals, intead of concrete. Hence, this is also a new invention; PA1 9. The new procedure in trapping or absorbing solar heat to enhance distillation, wherein, the material being heated is insulated from wind contact by covering it with a multilayer/spaced transparent sheets having vacuum or air spaces in between as barrier against heat transfer in order to allow sunlight to get into the material being heated, but the heat is prevented from backing off as the material being heated is painted flat black and not being in contact with the wind. This procedure increases significantly the efficiency of solar heating processes in any application; PA1 10. The creation of the apron wall hanging from the floating sea wall and extending down under water, beyond where there is no more oscillation of the water, is a new break-through that prevents spill thru of the water waves under the floating sea wall and enhance the function of said sea wall, hence, there is no water wave behind said wall; PA1 11. The creation of a flat rectangular floater, that attains maximum buoyant power early enough, surpasses the efficiency of oscillators of the prior arts; and PA1 12. The new concept of making the floating sea wall as a dwelling house, and construction of floating houses on the created harbor.
hence the prior arts do not present similar concepts as it is now being presented in this application for patent.